kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2015
17:47:50 Yes. My college schedule is funky. 17:48:25 M-W I have 8:00-9:30 class, then at 1:00-2:35 pm then 3:10-3:50 pm 17:49:08 jj,does th college you go to have any rivalries with one gustavas college? 17:50:24 just asking 17:51:22 W-What? 17:51:28 No, not at all. 17:51:33 I' 17:51:39 Well... there is one but its on another country. 17:51:41 county* 17:51:52 I'm going to college in 5 days 17:51:54 * 17:53:09 It'll be... fun 17:53:21 I have Monday - Thursday 17:55:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:35 How are you doing so far in College @ Jj 17:57:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:58:00 Bloop 17:58:12 Hi 17:58:18 I get 40 minutes off school because its Wednesday 17:58:42 K 17:59:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:59:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:59:32 K 17:59:35 K 17:59:36 K 17:59:40 K 17:59:43 Stop spamming peepers 17:59:48 (troll) 17:59:48 XD 17:59:58 Sorry I had to say k four times 18:00:08 I'm not saying it 3 times..... 18:00:18 By heading home 18:00:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:03:24 Same here Teen, I go M-Thursday 18:03:38 I think i'm enjoying it and doing good so far. I started yesterday 18:04:00 Cool 18:04:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:06:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:46 *sits with jj* your wifi was evil yesterday 18:14:01 I know that. 18:14:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:14 I was in College so I had to pay attention. 18:14:15 baaaaack 18:14:33 Wb Peepers o/ 18:14:39 LLoyd watch me eat a snack yesterday 18:14:49 *gives jj a cupcake* wolf sorry 18:16:24 my dog pooped on the floor this morning..... right after going outside 18:16:31 she did right next to me 18:17:37 i think thats why my dog ozzy was diched on the side of the road when we got him 18:17:45 Gross. 18:18:39 my dog bobo went up and peed on my brother's coat. We told him. my brother got so mad, that he grabbed the dog opened the front door and yelled. 'get out of here and never come back!" 18:19:02 So the dog ran outside and 1 second later was staring at us from the door. 18:19:43 So my dad let him in. XD 18:20:45 *a kitten with a bum paw* 18:20:50 Lol 18:21:11 @ Peepers 18:25:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:25:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:57 *cuddles a kitten with a bum leg* 18:27:27 Org reopen pm please 18:28:16 $wgGroupPermissions'director''disableaccount' = true; @ Peepers XD 18:28:27 What 18:30:42 Oh that's the technical permission to disable a user account on my MediaWiki site. 18:31:01 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 18:31:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:33 You removed me D: 18:31:58 Oh and teen did you do the staff star on my goldfish wiki 18:32:50 *pets peeps* 18:32:57 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:20 I'll do it rn. 18:33:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:34:04 *sneaks up on and cuddles the crow* wolf wins *runs off into the shadows* 18:34:08 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:34:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:36:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:38:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:39:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:40:45 jj do you played Flight rising any more 18:42:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:42:41 I still do, but been busy 18:42:42 I gtg 18:42:44 brb 18:42:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:42:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:43:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:43:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:43:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:45:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:45:33 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:04 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:54 wb 18:52:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:53:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:56:24 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:56:39 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:56:48 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:57:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:06:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:11:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 19:11:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:11:59 Peepers :D 19:12:08 *hugs dah Peepers* :3 19:17:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:18:17 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 19:20:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:21:20 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 19:22:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:22:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:23:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:24:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:27:53 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:03 I bought black plague about 375000 worth of clothing and stuff 19:34:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:29 *hugs all* wolf bored yay 20:33:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:39 Ever old person I have ever loved die because of the doctors dumb mistakes.... 20:34:31 ITS CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU. A CONSPIRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:35:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:35:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:35:45 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:37:05 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:13 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:42:34 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:47:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:36 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:17 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 20:52:26 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:48 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:02 Jj Org is harassing me XD 20:58:24 How? XD 20:59:00 He keeps saying K to me and says the ultimate price has to be paid 20:59:03 xD 20:59:15 XDDDDD on Skype? 20:59:21 No in pm 20:59:25 (epic) 20:59:39 (Epic) 20:59:44 I grf ttyl 20:59:53 Bye Jj o/ 21:00:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:01:12 hmm 21:09:54 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:21:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:23:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:23:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:43 wb banks] 21:32:49 rainbow dash is best pony ;D 21:37:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:12 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:46 RD though <3 21:41:57 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:43:22 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:44:04 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:34 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:44:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:44:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:03 Rainbow dash is best 21:49:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:50:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:50:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:44 teen pm 21:52:36 Sorry I got caught up with my mediawiki configurations 21:52:47 Actually brb I'm switching to mobile 21:52:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:53:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:53:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:53:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:54:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:23 wow shot 21:55:32 Victory is mine. 21:55:34 wow max 21:55:43 wow jj 21:55:53 (Continue the cycle) 21:56:02 But for the record, I still hate using the Apple mac. 21:56:03 wow Teen 21:56:08 Wow org 21:56:21 victory is never yours wen lelouch is here 21:56:26 Org: wow banks 21:56:37 Thy next foe is... A giant canopy soars to the heavens... The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth... 21:56:47 I know lelouch fro Ccm 21:56:57 code geass 21:56:58 Eh.. 21:56:58 Wow skar (epic) 21:57:07 Victory is always mine. Cause I steal the enemies plans. 21:57:17 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 21:57:22 but i fight witout a plan 21:57:52 That or steal my enemies bases or cities. 21:57:56 Wow jj. 21:58:43 Thy next foe is... A giant lurks underneath the temple... It lusts for destruction... But a fool, it is not. 21:59:07 Makes no sense 21:59:49 Never mess with me while been the Aztex's. 21:59:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:02 its a gaint the lives in a underground temple that likes to break stuff but hes smart 22:00:30 Why so unbritish? 22:00:37 I was being sarcastic D: 22:00:53 how was i ment to know 22:00:55 hmmmm 22:00:56 HMMMMMM 22:01:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:18 *sipping pop* why so British 22:01:35 Some know, some don t DUN DUN duuuuunnnnn 22:01:38 It's not like we're chating using the power of the mic... Not that many people would wish to hear my voice. 22:01:43 lelouch will bring down britania 22:02:23 God save the queen. 22:03:20 *Lays down on pillow and closes eyes* 22:03:45 /me lays on jj belly* 22:03:51 i'll stay watch e-e 22:04:07 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 22:04:08 Sil: *puts a cozy pillow under JJ's head* 22:04:14 Coco: th spot dxats my 22:04:24 Th s*potat my 22:04:28 Ugh 22:04:38 HISS 22:04:50 *grabs coco and pets her* 22:05:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:05:25 *screams* 22:05:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:05:39 I just wanted to scream :D 22:05:49 Coco:*purrs lots* 22:05:51 peeps scram lower,jj is resting *pets coco* 22:05:51 Sil: *smiles and sits down next to Skar and JJ* 22:05:54 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:05 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:06:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:18 /me keeps look out while petting coco* 22:07:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:08:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:11 Sil: *smiles and gives Skar a black pillow with a red cat* 22:08:20 Nakedus: *raids jj fridge* 22:08:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:08:54 thank you~ 22:08:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:09:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:47 Sil: Welcome, it was mine. 22:10:01 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:10:03 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:40 Nakedus : *breaks jj fridge* bitch please I'm fabulous 22:11:01 not as Fabulous as me 22:11:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:11:30 My Robert senses are tingling... *runs into my fallout bunker* 22:11:41 *walks around in a pink feathers scarf and pinky sparkly jacket with pink sparkley shorts 22:12:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:12:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:15 jj left :( 22:12:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:12:58 Nakedus: *runs off playing sunshine lol* 22:13:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:14:12 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:22 herllo 22:14:23 Skar the pillow 22:14:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:36 http://img.amiami.jp/images/product/review/123/CGD2-37082_01.jpg 22:14:38 /me gives back the pillow* 22:14:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:14:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:14:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:07 Sil: *gives it back* You keep it. 22:15:16 are you sure? 22:15:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:16:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:16:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:11 jj left :( 22:16:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:18:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:19:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:37 Sil: Yes I sure. 22:20:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:18 ok~ 22:20:28 Sil: *smiles* 22:20:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:20:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:04 well thank you ver much 22:21:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:21:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:21:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:21:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:56 /me hugs the pillowe* 22:22:02 Sil: Your welcome. 22:22:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:35 cx 22:22:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:22:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:23:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:24:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:25:03 hi 22:25:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:25:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:08 Sil: *smiles and goes to get her kids* 22:25:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:25:58 *pokes sil* 22:26:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:51 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:27:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:27:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:27:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:28:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:25 /me hugs the pillowe mre* 22:28:27 jj come back 22:28:39 *steals the pillow* 22:29:01 my pillowe D: 22:29:05 Sil: *grabs the pillow and gives it back* 22:29:07 you give that back missy 22:29:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:29:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:09 thank chu 22:30:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:30:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:45 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:32:13 I USED TO SIT MY BUTT DOWN AND WATCH MONSTER QUEST EVERYDAY 22:32:15 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:27 I BE BINGE WATCHING MONSTER QUEST 22:32:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:33:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:35:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:35:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:27 Sil: *smiles and strokes her kids* 22:36:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:06 .... 22:37:12 the school called my dad's cell phone for Idk 22:38:05 cool story peeps 22:38:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:34 lol 22:38:54 Neko Miku: *fades in next to Teen* 22:39:08 *smiles* 22:39:21 they only call cell phones if your kid is acting up 22:39:26 Neko Miku: *smiles back* 22:39:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:52 what are you they gonna do. "hello mam, you kid was watching Samurai Jack in class, please talk to about it" (trollface) 22:40:12 Sil: *smiles, puts one of her kids on her lap and rubs Skar's head* 22:40:25 brb/bb; 22:40:28 bbl * 22:40:32 "Hello your kid is playing flight rising in class" 22:40:34 *purrs* 22:40:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:01 Sil: *smiles* 22:41:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:41:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:41:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:58 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:42:24 I'm going to do my laundry, can I have some change? It only takes quarters. 22:42:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:42:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:44:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:09 I need to stop listing to the words "Exodia obliterate" before going to bed. 22:46:28 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:36 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:00 /me wonders off* 22:47:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:47:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:49 Sil: *smiles as she strokes her kids* 22:50:00 skarlet obliterate *ripes papper* 22:50:53 *drinks fluoridated water* 22:51:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:51:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:51:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:24 *screams* Great, gonna be seeing Lumina Exoda Obliterating me. 22:51:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:52:13 owie,skarlet cut her self on paper while Obliterating it Q~Q 22:52:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:52:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:52:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:53:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:36 Sil: *keeps stroking her kids* 22:53:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:54:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:29 FIIIISH 22:54:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:32 FIIIISH FIIISH 22:54:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:21 *places a stein in a freezer with a few fluid ounces in it* 22:56:24 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:56:30 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:56:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:03 /me wonder off again* 22:57:39 http://img.clipd.com/slides/1/8/5/0/5/6/1850563348/1ef531f60ef1bb1416f12c7c0156fa33dc09ce61.jpeg 22:59:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:40 Sil: *smiles and feeds her kids* 23:04:25 geese have teeth 23:04:46 http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/talking-goose-5150072.jpg 23:04:48 why? 23:04:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:05:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:40 http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/yukawanet/imgs/1/a/1a23bfc2.jpg 23:06:35 Sil: *stands up, picks up Skar's new pillow and follows after her* 23:07:19 /me gets lost some where* 23:08:07 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:08:27 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:30 Sil: *shuts her eyes, draws an upside down cross over her kids* Their room. *her kids are telaported to their room* 23:08:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:09:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:11:27 /me sits under a big tree* 23:11:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:11:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:37 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:12:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:13:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:14:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:15:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:16:04 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:12 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:15 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:03 Hey JJ, you look just how I feel. 23:17:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:17:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:03 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:00 What do mean? no. Dont 23:20:00 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:20:03 I* 23:20:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:19 Drake: Hey Hicks. Man you look just how I feel. 23:22:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:51 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:24:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:53 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:24:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:52 i have yogart 23:26:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:26:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:26:31 Hey JJ, do the thing with the knife. 23:26:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:26:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:28:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:26 *Does the thing with the knife* 23:28:44 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:29:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:39 Yeah! 23:30:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:30:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:02 somebody dropped a big pile of chewed gum on top of my desk. So I turned around and sat some where else 23:31:13 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:30 lol 23:31:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:31:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:51 Sil: *sits next to JJ* 23:32:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:12 Not interested 23:32:28 Lol 23:32:32 rejected. 23:32:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:38 (epicweave) 23:32:46 Get rekt Sil 23:32:47 teen pm 23:32:49 lol jk 23:33:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:33:17 Sil: Hey, if it won't for me your wife won't be alive again. 23:33:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:32 Truer 23:33:34 True * 23:33:48 Don't touch my GF 23:33:49 Sil: So at least show some respect. 23:34:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:34:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:20 Okay sorry 23:34:26 *vanishes* 23:34:26 Sil: Only thing I've touched her with was a pillow I gave her to keep. 23:34:54 Nakedus: *runs past Jj platying living in sunshine lol* 23:34:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:34:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:03 playing * 23:35:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:35:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:36:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:36:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:04 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:05 Gtg eat dinner 23:37:25 tyt 23:37:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:31 Sil: Don't choke. 23:37:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:38:13 jj left :( 23:38:22 *Hugs pillowe super tight* 23:38:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:53 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:39:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:27 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:40:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:40:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:53 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:42:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:43:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:44:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:45 /me sits in the cornor* 23:46:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:52 Sil: *sits next to Skar while cuddling her kids* 23:46:59 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 23:47:55 *smiles a little* 23:48:08 Sil: *smiles back* 23:49:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:17 your kids are cute 23:50:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:50:15 Sil: I guess me and Falcon do make nice kids, though hope I see him soon. 23:50:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:19 dont worry,you'll see him soon 23:51:57 Sil: I hope. The kids need blessing soon. 23:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:37 ok? 23:54:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:43 Sil: *sighs* I'd bless them on my own but that kinda puts me in charge of raising both of them. 23:56:04 well im sure he'll be here soon 23:56:49 Sil: I hope so. 23:57:05 chupcabras 23:57:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:57:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:32 teeen pm 23:58:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 19